Devices to fasten locks of hair in a pony tail, braids or dred locks are generally well known, but suffer from a number of drawbacks. Many hair ties have as their predominate tying feature some sort of elastic band that requires the user to loop and twist about a lock of hair. These hair ties are sometimes difficult to apply. In addition, some of the elastic band hair ties on the market have numerous small metal pieces on the elastic loop, which can pull out or damage the hair. Other hair ties require knots that must be tied by the user in order to properly secure the hair in a pony tail. Some are difficult to tie to the hair, and sometimes the user may need assistance from a second person to help attach the hair tie. In addition, certain hair ties are unreliable in that they fail to remain in place on the pony tail. This drawback requires the wearer to adjust the hair tie intermittently. Some hair ties also provide limited flexibility to adjust and allow the user to choose different amounts of hair that may be fastened by a single hair tie at any one time. Furthermore, certain hair ties do not permit the hair tie to be decorated in a way that enhances the appearance of the wearer.